


Are You Happy?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Another attempt at angst, Attempt at smut, Eren is too adorable, Erwin is a cock block, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I hope at least one person cries, Levi and Eren are cuties, Levi is a sweetie, M/M, One Shot, Please don't mind the terrible summary, Short One Shot, Smut, So much fluff I swear, Tragedy, Yaoi, i suck at titles and summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren."</p><p>"Yes, Captain?" Eren croaked, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Are you happy?"</p><p>Eren was a bit taken aback by the question but he slowly turned his head to look Levi—And smiled.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>**REPOSTED because reasons.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi~ This is yet another poor attempt at angst from me. I reposted this for reasons that I won't disclose. Like I say in every other story, my stories are FIRST DRAFT so there WILL be grammar/spelling errors. Hopefully, not much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and I hope at least one person cries.. :3 Please feel free to leave feedback <3 Constructive criticism is also welcome!

Levi cracked his eyes open as bright morning rays filtered through the small window of Levi's sleeping chambers, directly shining in his face. He groaned, rolling over to the side of the bed that the sun had yet to touch, but a warm body occupied the other side. Levi was met with the back of his lover's head and a small smile graced his usually impassive face. The boy slept soundly, his breathing steady and soft. Levi propped himself up on an elbow, gently brushing the back of the boy's neck with the back of his hand. He ran his hand upward, entangling his hands in the silky brown locks. Eren muttered incoherent words and rolled over, swinging his arm unconsciously around Levi's bare waist and burying his face in his chiseled chest. The older man shivered slightly as Eren's breath ghosted over his chest. He nestled his face into the soft locks of chocolate hair, relishing in the scent of Eren. 

"Levi?" Eren's voice husky croaked, laced with drowsiness. Eren tilted his head up, his forest-green eyes meeting grey-blue eyes. "Good morning," he whispered as he smiled at Levi.

Levi returned his sweet smile with a smile of his own—just a slight upward curve of his lips. "Morning, sleepy brat."

Eren chose to ignore his comment, already accustomed to being called a brat. He leaned upward quickly giving Levi a peck on the lips at which the older man scowled at. "I thought I told you I don't like morning kisses."

"And that's exactly why I do it." Eren's laugh filled the silent, somewhat chilly sleeping chamber as Levi squeezed his hips in a threatening way. It warmed Levi's heart greatly to hear his laugh so early in the morning. The two lay in bed for a long while, enjoying each other's warm and presence. No words were needed for the tranquil silence that enveloped them. Their eyes spoke their love and their actions proved it. Levi was the first to reluctantly leave the comfort of their bed, work beckoning him. When his feet hit the cold stone floor, cold shivers ran through his body. It was already mid-spring but for some reason, the castle remained in winter. Levi put on a fresh pair of undergarments and when he turned around, he found his lover gazing at him, an elbow propped up and holding his head up.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Levi asked as he arched an eyebrow.

Eren shook his head and offered a small smile. "No."

"Then get up, brat. You have training to attend today and I have a shitload of work that Erwin pushed onto me." When Eren didn't budge and continued to gaze at him with loving eyes, Levi picked up Eren's shirt that he had hastily discarded onto the floor the previous night and threw it at the boy's face.

"I said get up, brat." Eren resigned, sighing in discontent because all he wanted to do was lay in the warm bed and continue to relish in his boyfriend's sexy, morning-after-sex look. Eren's lower back stung slightly as he slid off the bed and stretched, yawning loudly. Levi had been a little rushed and rougher than usual yesterday. Levi tucked in his white cravat as Eren slipped on his shirt but he crawled back into bed.

"Eren," Levi warned, folding his arms across his chest. "Stop being a lazy ass."

Eren poked his head out from under the covers. "But it's such a beautiful day today, Captain."

"Then shouldn't you be wanting to go outside?"

"Uh.. It's more beautiful in here."

Levi rolled his eyes and strode over to his young lover. He sat on the bed and leaned over Eren, his face dangerously close. Eren's breath caught in his throat as he stared wide-eyed at the older man. Levi connected their lips in a chaste kiss despite his dislike towards morning breath, moving their lips lazily in unison. Levi pulled away with much reluctance, leaving Eren wanting more. 

"That should be enough to keep you motivated for the day," Levi murmured as he brushed a stand of stray hair out of Eren's face. Eren shook his head in disagreement, wrapping his arms around his Captain's neck and drawing him closer.

"Definitely not enough." He connected their lips again, but this time, the kiss was more rushed and passionate. Levi didn't seem to mind that they were beginning to get aroused, he even pushed aside thoughts of work in favour of his angel. Levi broke the kiss for a moment, earning a small whine of protest from Eren. He settled himself on the bed, pulling Eren so that the teen straddled his lap. He smashed their lips together, letting his primal desires take over. He licked Eren's lower lip and nipped at it, asking for entrance which the green-eyed boy gratefully allowed. The older man slipped his tongue in, receiving a low moan from Eren as he brushed his tongue along the top of the younger's mouth and explored his mouth. Their tongues swirled together, fighting for dominance but Eren knew he could never overpower his captain. Levi dominated him easily and led the fierce kiss. Levi snaked one arm up his lover's back, resting at the nape of his neck and pushing him closer. The other hand found itself at his hips, rubbing small, sensual circles at the hip bone. Eren pushed at Levi's shoulder, beginning to lose oxygen. The older man disconnected their mouths and Eren panted heavily, resting his forehead on his superior's shoulder.

"I thought I told you to breathe through your nose," Levi also panted as Eren steadied his breathing.

He pulled his head away to gaze into the aroused eyes of his captain, Eren's eyes also clouded with lust. "Well, you're just going to have to train me more," he murmured as his arms snaked around Levi's neck. "Right?"

 Levi's eyes flashed dangerously and Eren knew he had reeled him in. Levi shoved Eren down, latching onto his neck and leaving purple-red love marks. He trailed kisses up Eren's neck and jaw, sending shivers of pleasure throughout the green-eyed boy. Levi pulled on Eren's hair to allow himself more access to the beautiful neck. Eren winced as Levi bit into his skin harshly, enough to draw blood but Levi soothed it with a few apologetic licks. He hastily slipped off Eren's shirt and tossed it aside, as he did the previous, passionate night. He left love bites and possessive marks all along his neck, chest, and even the collarbones. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, letting the older man mark him as his. He loved seeing the marks all over his body. It proved that he was Levi's and only his. Levi ground his hips into Eren, their growing erections rubbing against each other and Eren gasped sharply, his back arching slightly at the needed friction.

"L-Levi," Eren whimpered as Levi began to rub against him again. Eren proceeded to slip his captain's military jacket off, waves of pleasure coursing through his body when Levi didn't relent on marking what was his. A rap on the door startled the pair and Levi let out an irritated growl as Eren panted, pulling the covers toward himself self-consciously.

"Levi," a deep, stern voice called from the other side. "I need you to work on those documents, _now._ "

Levi slapped a hand to his face and dragged it down, frustration pulsing through his veins as his hard-on began to die down. "Fucking Erwin," he muttered bitterly.

"Seriously Levi. You and Eren can have sex  _after_ you finish your work," Erwin's voice said from the other side of the door. Eren's face flushed immediately, the tips of his ears burning as he buried his face in his hands.

"Get the fuck out, Erwin!" Levi yelled and a low laughter came from the other side, disappearing altogether a few moments later.

"He knows." Eren's voice was slightly muffled because he was speaking into the covers. 

"Everyone knows, brat," Levi informed as he slipped his jacket that Eren had threw onto the ground.

"What?!" Eren's head popped up from the covers as he stared in wide-eyed disbelief at his boyfriend.

"No, no, no, no! No way!" 

 Levi arched a thin eyebrow at the horror-stricken boy. "Do you really think no one can hear your screams and moans in the middle of the night?"

Eren groaned, burying his face back into the covers. How could he face his comrades now? "Remember to cover up your hickeys," Levi commented before he left his sleeping chambers, leaving a flustered and red-faced Eren to deal with the problem alone.

* * *

 Eren was slowly beginning to grow worried because he hadn't seen Levi all day, except for during breakfast. But even then, they had sat at separate tables—Levi with the officers and Eren with his friends. He had finished his hand-to-hand combat training three hours ago and had been searching for Levi all day. He wasn't in his quarters, his office, nor Erwin's office. In fact, Erwin hadn't been seen all day either. He even went down to Hanji's laboratory and she said she hadn't seen him since brunch. Eren bit his lower lip as he watched Mikasa teach Armin how to have a better balance with his 3-D maneuver gear. Where's Levi? Is he in danger? He couldn't possibly have gone to fight titans by himself.

He sighed, pursing his lips and taking a seat against a thriving tree. He gazed up at the blue sky, puffs of white occasionally floating by as he wondered where Levi could have run off to. The anxiety was beginning to build and he wished Levi was here with him. As if his wish had been granted, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Who told you to relax, Jaeger?" 

Eren's spirits lifted and his sagging head perked up as Levi approached him almost tenaciously. "Levi!" Eren cried, scrambling off the grass and running towards Levi. Levi stopped Eren with a raise of his hand.

"You're dirty. Clean yourself off first."

Flustered, Eren quickly dusted himself off, ferociously patting the dirt away. Much to Levi's protest, Eren sprung at him again, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's neck. He didn't know what had gotten into him but not seeing Levi the entire day had made him restless.

"Did something happen?" Levi asked, sensing Eren's distress. Eren shook his head.

"I just... I don't know. I missed you?" He formed his statement more as a question, earning an inquiring look from Levi who brushed it off.

To his surprise, Levi took Eren's hand in his and led him back towards the tree, sitting him down. Levi sat next to him and Eren couldn't understand what Levi was thinking as the older man gazed at the setting sun. They remained blanketed in a comfortable silence until Levi spoke up.

"Eren."

The call of his name startled Eren for a moment in a good way. He rarely heard Captain say his name at all. "Y-Yes, Captain?"

"I- uh, I have something to tell you." Eren felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. _He's not going to break up with me, is he?_ Eren wondered as he nervously looked at Levi who refused to meet his stare and opting for gazing at the horizon again.

"Wh-What is it, Captain?"

Levi finally turned to him after a long silence. Gray-blue eyes found his emerald eyes and Eren gulped audibly, his nerves on edge. Levi opened his mouth to speak but shut it and repeated the action twice. Now Eren was beginning to teeter on to the edge of insanity.

"Levi! Just spit it out!" He half-shouted, gripping the cloth of his pants tightly.

Levi sighed, fully turning towards Eren. He went on his knees and hugged Eren, once again startling the anxious boy. "Le-Levi? What's wrong?" Eren questioned, but still returned the hug awkwardly.

"Eren. You know you're special to me, right?"

He nodded into Levi's chest, lips quivering because he was beginning to fear the worst. "And- And you know that I...uhm, I cherish you, right?" Eren had never heard Levi stutter or falter in his words since he's known him so it was a great bewilderment to hear the proud man acting timid.

He pulled away from Levi, finally exasperated. "Levi, what's going on? You- You aren't ending this relationship, are you?"

"No," Levi sternly rejected. "I just told you you're special and you ask if I'm breaking up with you?"

"S-Sorry," Eren stammered, feeling stupid. Then what did Levi want?

"So, as I was saying," Levi murmured softly, taking Eren's hands into his and rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. "I want to be with you."

Eren chuckled lowly. "We're already together, Captain."

"That's not what I meant, brat."

Eren arched a questioning eyebrow and Levi ran a hand through his midnight hair, letting out a half-frustrated sigh. "I'm saying I want to be with you... forever." Levi mumbled the last part quietly and Eren barely caught it. He wasn't even sure he heard it right.

"Come again, Captain?"

"Brat! I'm proposing to you!" Levi shouted, his frustration of not being able to say it correctly and Eren's denseness finally exploding. Eren's forest-green eyes widened in pure awe. What did Levi just say?

Eren couldn't form the right words to respond so Levi sighed again, taking out a little wooden box from his jacket pocket. He opened it and Eren gasped as two gold rings sat on a bed of cotton. "Levi.." Eren breathed, tears pricking his eyes. The gold rings were nothing extravagant, just simple yet they had love and affection poured into them. Eren was breathless as the gold bands glimmered in the orange sunset light.

"Why are you crying?"

Eren sniffled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "They're tears of happiness." He laughed as he saw Levi's ears turn tomato-red yet his face still seemed expressionless except for the faint smile on his lips.

"Are you not going to give me a reply, Eren?"

Eren fumbled with his words, trying to sputter the correct words of how he was feeling but in the end he murmured, "Yes.. Of course I'll marry you."

Levi took the slightly bigger gold ring and took Eren's hand, slipping the ring onto his wedding finger. Eren bit his lip to prevent a sob from escaping. He held his hand up, stretching it to gaze at the beautiful yet small object wrapped around his finger. "Levi.." He breathed, "It's beautiful."

"I think you're forgetting something," Levi said as he held the box up with the other ring still inside. Eren gasped, reaching for the other gold ring. With trembling hands, he picked up Levi's left hand and it took him a few attempts to slip the ring on but when he did, he was blessed with a smile from Levi. And it was not just a small upward curve of his lips, it was a genuine, wholehearted smile that took away Eren's breath. He could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears and the heat was building in his face. He just hoped Levi wouldn't mind that he probably looked like a giant tomato right now.

"Eren, are you happy?"

"Of course I am! What kind of a stupid question is that!" Eren cried, still smiling widely.

"I love you," Levi whispered, leaning down to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. It was their sweetest kiss. No sexual intentions. No thoughts of anything other than each other and the life the two were going to build together. Tears slipped down the younger boy's cheeks.

"I love you too," Eren sniffled.

* * *

 

Levi watched as the last titan fell. Everyone was eerily dead silent for awhile before cheers broke out and people began to hug each other, crying into each other's arms, and some collapsed to the ground from pure joy or shock. His lover stood beside him, trembling with wide eyes. It was final. It was real. Humanity had won.

"We- Humanity won!" Eren shouted, lifting up his blade that was still soaked in blood. Roars of cheers followed Eren's announcement and Mikasa and Armin ran into Eren's arms, all three of them crying their hearts out. Eren lifted his head to look at Levi and Erwin, still refusing to let go of his best friends.

"Captain! We won!"

Levi smiled at the rejoicing boy but said nothing. He caught Erwin's worried glance but brushed it off. 

* * *

 Murmurs rang throughout the court room and disgusted looks pointed towards Eren as all they saw was a monster. A monster...

"Death."

"Death."

"Death!

"Death!"

The people in the court room chanted as Eren once again, found himself subject to the court room. His eyes vacant as he scanned the crowd. Mikasa and Armin stood side by side, Armin's eyes full of tears and Mikasa's eyes burning with fury. He found Levi's grey-blue eyes but Levi refused to meet his gaze. _Why? Why won't he meet my eyes?_   _Levi, look at me.._ The court room silenced as Darius Zackly pounded on the elevated bench. 

"Silence!" His authoritative voice boomed, reverberating throughout the room. "I have made my final decision."

Everyone held their breath for the final verdict, the strained silence seeming to stretch out for hours.

"I authorize the execution of Eren Jaeger, the last titan to roam this Earth."

* * *

 

Levi yanked his arm free of Erwin's grasp. He buried his face into his hands, a slight tremble in his body. 

"Levi.." Erwin was worried for his friend as his shoulders slumped and his hands trembled. Erwin couldn't help but notice the gold ring on Levi's finger—the one that he had helped Levi pick out especially for the jewel-eyed boy. It has been two hours since the final verdict and Eren was restrained in the underground prison.

"Levi-"

"Shut up!"

"No, Levi. Eren had one last request."

Levi lifted his head up, the dark circles under his eyes prominent. Levi knew they would be sentencing Eren to his death so he had been mentally preparing himself for this day; but it was to no avail. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his beloved. Even after Eren had saved humanity, had contributed the most, had suffered the most for someone who had barely lived, he was being punished for being something he had no control over. He didn't deserve this. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his skin. 

"What?"

"He... Wants you to be the one executing him."

Levi's eyes widened in shock. "What? No. What the fuck?!" Levi screamed, backing away from Erwin as if he just said the most horrible thing in the world. And he did.

"Eren.. He only trusts you." 

Levi shook his head, refusing to listen to Erwin anymore. His heart clenched painfully and he couldn't- no, he wouldn't kill Eren. Not Eren. Not the person he loved the most. He turned his back and walked away from Erwin who called out for him. He needed to see Eren. Now.

When he approached the cell, he scared away the guards, threatening them with his eyes and possibly his blades. Levi's heart ached at the sight. Eren was laying on the bed like a lifeless doll, his ankles shackled and wrists bound behind him by the metal cuffs. The captain clutched one of the iron bars separating them.

"Eren."

The teen slowly sat up, eyes puffy and red but he somehow smiled at his captain.

"Captain-"

"Are you fucking crazy?" Levi spat, venom dripping from his voice and Eren flinched. Levi felt a twinge of guilt but didn't relent. "How the fuck can you ask me to kill you?" Levi's voice noticeably trembled but his eyes remained indignant. "Do you even realise what you are asking of me?"

"I'm sorry Captain.. But you're the only one I trust. I believed you would kill me if I ever went berserk and even now, I still believe you are the one who will end me. Please Levi... Listen to my final request. It can only be you.. No one but you."

Levi clutched the iron bar tighter. He understood what Eren was saying. It was a silent promise between the two that Levi would kill Eren no matter what, but that was before... Before Levi began to cherish the boy, before he started to observe all of Eren's quirks and cute actions. Before they fell in love... He closed his eyes and leant his head against one of the icy iron bars, letting out an unsteady breath.

"Captain.." Levi shook his head, silencing the boy. He didn't want to think right now. He didn't want to see his love chained down like an animal. He cast one last glance at Eren's desperate face and left.

* * *

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjjSsAKxSyU>

Levi ran his hands through Eren's silky chocolate locks and caressed his face. Eren leaned into the touch, wanting nothing more than to hold his hands, but he couldn't. Not with his hands bound behind his back. "Eren," Levi breathed, stroking his cheek gently with his thumb.

"Eren..." Levi whispered again, sealing the name on his lips forever.

"Captain.. I... I love you."

Levi balled his other hand into a fist, clenching his teeth. No. He had to harden his resolve or he wouldn't go through with this. "Kneel."

Eren did as Levi instructed and the shorter man went around him, his hand never leaving Eren's face as he now stood behind him. Levi's cold hand rested under his chin. He knew why Levi couldn't reply to his sudden confession. If he replied, his resolve would shatter and he wouldn't be able to kill him. Levi's hands went around to the back of Eren's neck, never once leaving his soft, slightly tanned skin. A tear unintentionally fell from Eren's eyes and he was glad that his lover couldn't see. Eren closed his eyes, the memories coming in a surge of waves. He remembered vividly the day Levi proposed to him. It was the happiest time of Eren's life. It was the one moment where he saw Levi's most genuine, sweetest smile. They never had a formal ceremony, but they didn't need one. They were bound by their eternal love even without the extravagance of a wedding. Their love was stronger than anyone else's. Eren bit his lower lip, holding back a sob from the blissful memories. He willed away his regrets, because if he felt his regrets now, he wouldn't want to die. He had prepared himself for this, but seeing Levi was slowly breaking his own resolve. 

Levi unsheathed his blades, lifting them and saw Eren tense up. His hands shook visibly as he stared at the back of Eren's neck. He heard the crowd behind him gasp and he clutched his blades tighter. He wanted to kill every last fucker behind him. The disgusting pigs were watching Levi about to kill the love of his life as if this were a game. The raven lowered his blades and kissed the crown of Eren's head, lingering there for a moment longer to brand his sweet scent into his head for the rest of his life. Eren bit back the sob ready to erupt from his throat. He silently begged Levi not to make this any more difficult.

"Eren."

"Yes, Captain?" Eren croaked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you happy?"

Eren was a bit taken aback by the question but he slowly turned his head to look Levi—And smiled.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and feedback are welcomed <3


End file.
